Defying Gravity
by Kory Anders
Summary: AURachel and Kory are from a very small town. The daring and quiet Rachel convinces Kory to travel far enough from home to begin the life they want. Currently being rewritten
1. Kiss me Goodbye, I’m Defying Gravity

Disclaimer: I don't own The Teen Titans, or anything you recognize. Anything you don't recognize is mine.

A/N: This story was inspired by the song _Defying Gravity_ from the _Wicked_ soundtrack.

Summary: Rachel and Kori are two very small town girls who want more from life. Running away from what they had in the country they go to Jump City, the entertainment capital of the world. They develop new personas and intend on becoming Jump City's hottest duo. But when they run into a mysterious CEO Richard Grayson, and a rookie comedian Gar Logan, their priorities slowly begin to change

**_Defying Gravity_**

**_Chapter one: Kiss me Goodbye, I'm Defying Gravity_**

_"I do not like the idea much Rachel," I whispered into the telephone. _

_"Kori, think about it! We shouldn't have to live in this small town. We're better than Skipville, we're meant for bigger things. Where are we getting here? Not famous, I can tell you that much. You won't have to put up with your worthless boyfriend, who only thinks of you as a piece of meat!"_

The last thing she said got to me. That's how I ended up here with my best friend Rachel Azarath, in a cheap motel room about fifty miles from Jump City, where the most famous actresses are born. That's where I belong. On the stage…

"You're awfully quiet," Rachel grumbles. She had just been rummaging through her bag for something, her long dark hair falls into her face. I look at her and shrug. My suitcases still lay untouched on the floor beside me.

"I know you think this was a bad idea. Hell, it was the most impulsive thing I've ever done, but Kori, come on; you don't have to live like your sister anymore. I know this is a change, but I promise that things will get better. Soon we'll be the most well known women in all of Jump City." Rachel spoke with such a passion it was hard to argue with her. Normally she never did such things, and kept under control. I have a feeling something at home really happened.

"I hope you are right Rachel." I whispered.

"I'm not Rachel anymore. She's long gone. From now on call me… call me _Raven_." She smiled at the sound of the name. "What am I going to call you?" she asked from the bathroom, I could hear water running so I assumed she was up to something.

"I do not know. I very much prefer my own name, Kori Anders" I stated.

She walks out with a towel around her head, "Kori Anders was left behind in Skipville, remember." _How could I forget?_

"Perhaps; Star, I have always liked that name. Maybe even Starfire. It is long, and if there is need I can make it a first name and last." I reasoned. I finally leaned over and pull out my hair brush and comb it through my auburn hair. "What do you think?" I asked after she had been silent for five minutes.

"I like it. What about you what do you think?" She walked out of the bathroom, with very short, very purple hair.

"Rach-Raven, your hair it is purple. I do not think that is a normal color."

"It isn't." She replied simply. "I thought a change would be good." The change was good of course. The purple brought out the color of her eyes, and the cut made her hair look healthier.

"It is very nice." I reply. I look at my own hair. It had been the same since I had met _Raven_ in the fifth grade. We were seniors in High school when we had run away. I had always stuck to the same thing, the same hair, same clothes, and the same everyday boring thing. But somehow I knew once I had taken on a new name, things would be very different for Raven and I.

"Do you want me to order pizza?" she asks. Not many people in school realized that Raven, or then Rachel, was quite nice, if you looked past the horrible temper.

"I am not very hungry right now. I think I just need to sleep." I reply with a small smile. From my bag I pull a pink tank top, and a pair of pink and black boxers out. I remove my purple blouse, and jeans, and replace them with my pajamas. "Good night Raven."

"Good night, Starfire." She whispered. I lean over and turn off the light. "Remember tomorrow we're going to Jump City." She reminds me, _as though I could forget_, I silently remark. I cuddle into the blankets and control my breathing to make it constant.

Starfire slept for ten hours straight that night, and when I woke up, the sun was beading into the room. Raven was already moving around changing into an outfit for the day. The outfit was dark, a black top, and dark jeans. "Are you not going to be warm today?" I inquired.

"Morning," She greeted. "Come on we have to drive fifty miles today. Get dressed." She threw one of Star's bags at her. Starfire pulled out a white "beater" and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"I think I may be in need of a shower." The red-head told her. Raven tilted her head towards the bathroom as if to tell her to go to it. Starfire rushed into the bathroom and turned up the hot water, the tile on the floor was cold on her feet.

Within a half of an hour Star emerged from the shower and put on the clothes that she had set out. She combed her hair back into a ponytail and walked out. "Please Raven, let us go now." Starfire smiled and grabbed her bags. They walked out the door and looked at the rental car.

It was the color of the dry dirt it was parked in. Dirty to no end, "does it run?" Starfire asked. Raven held a smile back.

"I'm not sure." She replied before taking the drivers seat. Starfire climbed into the passenger's seat. The interior wasn't peeling as Star thought it would be it was the same beige as the exterior though. Raven starts the car, it made some noises that caused a look of panic to cross Starfire's face, but eventually it began to go. Starfire reached for the radio and turned it on. An oldie began to play. They rolled their windows down to spread the air into the car.

The song switched to some rock song or another. Raven started to sing along. Slowly the scenery started change, the dirt road becomes asphalt, and emerald green grass begins to appear. In the distance tall buildings could be seen. "Raven!" Starfire cried in excitement. "Look, Jump City, it is ahead!"

"I see it Starfire," She remained facing the road. The red-head began to lean out the window to catch a better view. "Star stay in the car, I don't want to get pulled over!" She pulled the girl back into the vehicle. As soon as they passed a sign reading **_Welcome to _****_Jump_****_City_**Traffic became slower. Starfire had rested her head on the seat, and Raven groaned loudly.

Horns began to honk. Raven leaned out of her window. "What the hell is going on?" She leaned back in. "Come on move it! The light's been green for two minutes." Raven growled.

"Control yourself Raven. I believe he and his companion are doing the making out." Starfire stated before she reached into her backpack and pulled out a book. Raven looked at the cover. "It's still the same one I was reading when we left." Starfire remarked.

The cars finally began to move and Raven drove on. A beeping sound began to play form Starfire's backpack. "What is that?" Raven asked snippily.

"A cell phone…" Starfire whispered timidly.

"What?" Raven shouted swerving the car slightly. She took a deep breath. "Starfire, didn't I tell you that we needed to break _all_ ties with our past?"

"Yes you did. I just thought that _maybe_ it would prove helpful." Starfire innocently explained. The beeping stopped. "Please do not be angry with me friend, I just thought that maybe we could use it if it was needed."

"Kori you do realize that calls can be traced don't you? I mean if we were to make a call, your parents, the receivers of the bill could trace it." Raven explained gaining control once more. "We don't want to be found."

"I am sorry." Starfire whispered innocently. "I shall not use it." She promised.

"All right," Raven pulled into a parking lot. "We're at the Wayne Hotel. It's the classiest place in town." Starfire looked up and agreed immediately. The entire building was constructed with glass. Starfire could only guess that it was fifty stories tall, just looking up made her dizzy.

"We are staying here?" Starfire asked disbelievingly. "How can we afford it?"

"I have some connections with some people in high places. Or should I say you do? I just happened to tell them, that I was reserving a room for the international super-star Starfire, and they about gave me the room for free."

"What? I just thought of the name yesterday. I have not had the time to become this _international superstar_ you have called me. How do these people know me?" Starfire panicked.

"The funniest thing is they have teenaged-boys answering the telephone. All you have to do is say a name that sounds gorgeous, and mention the superstardom. Here wear these." Raven threw her a pair of black sunglasses. 'They give a sense of mystery."

Starfire put the glasses on "and now what?"

"We go in."

"I do not feel comfortable lying to people Raven." Starfire whispered when they walked out of the car. Raven didn't seem to hear her, as she was walking briskly ahead. "Raven wait for me please!" She ran to her friend's side and they walked into a very cold lobby.

Raven walked to the desk, as though she had done so everyday. She stood with such confidence. "I'm here to check in," the young man at the desk looked up. "We're under _Starfire_ we'll be paying for the week."

The man searched for the name and handed them the key. Starfire dug through her purse and pulled out a wad of cash. "I thank you," Starfire smiled a radiant smile. She accepted the key and walked to the elevators with Raven. A Busboy grabbed all of their bags. The three stepped into the elevator. "Top floor, with balcony access!" the girl with the key squealed. "Raven?" she shot her comrade a questioning look.

"Don't sound so shocked," Raven advised as the elevator doors re-opened. "Get used to star treatment my friend. Because we're on top of the world now." She swung the door open. Starfire handed the busboy a few dollars, thanking him for his trouble.

Slowly she pushed the door shut then turned to view the room. "Oh my word." Her emerald eyes widened to an alarming state. "It is amazing!" She turned to her friend. "Raven, we are in the best hotel in all of Jump City, at a discount, with a balcony! I do not believe things could get much better than this!"

"Actually, they can" Raven replied with the faintest hint of a smile.

"How do you mean?" Starfire asked genuinely curious, Raven then handed her a paper that had been outside of the door when they walked in. The red-head's eyes became large once more. "This means…"

"Exactly." Raven responded, not even allowing her partner in crime to finish her sentence.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Starfire asked. "We have an audition to attend." She grabbed her purse and the key to the room. A radiant and blinding smile was upon her face, and she was determined to keep it there for the rest of the day. "This is glorious." She whispered.

End chapter one. So please comment in any way you can. It would be much appreciated! I am aware that they may seem out of character for now, who knows they may be mildly out of character for the entire story. Please bear with me though as this is an AU.


	2. What You've Worked and Waited for

**_Defying Gravity_**

****

**_Chapter Two: What You've Worked and Waited For_**

"I don't see why _you_ can't go to this thing." An attractive young man growled. He gelled his ebon hair into the spikiest manner he could, just to annoy his boss.

"You know why I can't Dick." Bruce Wayne grumbled tying his own tie. "I have to meet with some partners in. Besides you'll like the play, I think it's called-

"_Wicked_, Bruce, I know. I've seen it before, that Annie girl got drunk after the show. How could I forget?" Dick commented in the same tone.

"I gave you two more tickets; you have Garfield, and Victor going with you. Just go and charm them like I know you can, and I'll give you a hundred bucks." Bruce bribed. Dick smirked.

"You've got yourself a deal." The young man agreed. He walked out the door and to his _Rolls Royce_. He started the vehicle and pulled out of the long driveway. He drove two miles to the Logan's house. Garfield still lived with his parents, Dick couldn't say much as he still lived with his adoptive father. Leaning on the horn causing a loud noise, he signaled Gar to come outside.

On cue Garfield Logan ran outside tucking his white dress shirt in to his black dress pants. He leapt into the car and shouted "hurry up, go go!" Dick turned around to see Gar's mother running out of the house shouting things.

"She still hates me," he chuckled. "After all these years."

"Well Richard my friend, it doesn't help that you encouraged us to pull the senior prank of dismantling _every _teacher's car and reassembling them in the auditorium. Or the fact that you joke about dealing drugs in front of my mother." The two young men laughed. "Are you picking up Vic?"

"He insisted upon driving his _baby_ to the show. I don't think he realizes how much parking costs." Dick mused.

As they drove closer to the city traffic grew slower. And by the time they were within a mile of Jump City, there was back up. Dick impatiently drummed against the wheel. "Jump City traffic, my god. Every time I come here it's awful!"

"Richie chill out. You sound like your ninety not nineteen." Gar leaned back and rested his hands behind his head, as though he was watching a football game.

"We have five minutes to make curtain, I'd like to see you try to make it." Dick retorted just as traffic began to move. He eased on the gas until he could speed through and around each car. Upon his arrival to the theater three minutes later he tossed the keys to the valet and walked in unquestioned.

Gar was stopped and questioned; he felt his pockets for the ticket only to realize that his friend was still in possession of them. "Dick!" the young playboy turned, arching a dark brow questioningly. "You have my ticket."

Dick dug thorough his pockets and pulled one out. "Sorry about that," quickly he rushed up the balcony stairs. Vic was already seated with his eyes focused on the stage. He greeted them in their usual way before, the curtain was opened. The orchestra began to play. He kept hi eyes directed to his playbill. That is until he heard a voice cry out:

"Look its Glinda!" even he looked to take in the sight of the traditional _good witch_. He gasped when he took note of her flowing red hair. She began to sing, and it was literally the most beautiful sound Dick had ever heard. She practically floated around the stage, completely unaware of her grandeur.

She walked off the stage, and Dick took that moment to open the playbill and searched for her. Only to his disappointment she wasn't in the small booklet. She walked back on the stage, only this time cloaked in a cream skirt and jacket. She smiled and then another girl came on stage with her, she took on a look of disgust, though from his seat Dick guessed it was forced. The two women on stage began to sing another song.

The first half of the show ended with their rendition of a song called "Defying Gravity". Dick sat for the first fifth of the intermission in shock. The girl was the most enticing creature he had been granted permission to gaze upon. If Gar or Vic could hear his thoughts at that moment he would never be spared.

He stood up and walked to the booth, where all sorts of items were being sold and asked the sales girl about the actress that was playing Glinda for the evening. The girl looked up at him with big brown eyes, and nearly choked on the pink bubble gum she was chewing.

"Oh my God! Dick Grayson!" she threw her hands around before calmly addressing his question. "You must be the tenth person to ask me about her, all I know is that her name is Starfire, and that she's a very friendly person." The girl shrugged.

"Is she in the program?" He asked.

"Sorry, she's not, they, she and Raven, were only working on the show for a few weeks before this, they didn't have any time for photos." She explained as though she were programmed to say each word.

"Oh, okay thanks anyways." He walked away feeling slightly discouraged. It was the strangest thing he had ever felt. He had never met her, so why did it matter? He made his way up to the balcony and took his seat. "They don't have anything on her," he murmured to his friends.

"Who?" Gar asked obliviously.

"That girl, her name's Starfire," Dick replied as the lights dimmed. Gar still stared at him blankly. "The red-head." He clarified.

"Oh, her? She's pretty hot." Dick shot him a look that clearly read 'never again, Logan'. "What maybe she doesn't go for tall, snippy, obsessive, hyper-competitive, guys." Gar shrugged with his insult.

"Shut up." Dick then proceeded to thwack his friend on the head with a powerful force. Gar grimaced.

"Oww…" He moaned clutching his head. "That hurt!" he cried.

"Shhh…" A member of an older couple behind them hushed the boys.

"Sorry M'am." Dick muttered apologetically. He redirected his attention to the show. The lovely red-head, who now had a name, was singing another tune, only this one was sad. She stared at the other girl, the one with painted skin, and sang sadly.

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you, I have been changed for good."_

He closed his eyes and listened to the gentle tone of her voice. Wondering to himself if she actually spoke like that. _Oh great I feel like a stalker now._ The lights began to grow brighter, he looked up and squinted, it was over already? The curtain call was going on, he saw the lead, the painted one walk up and bowed and she was followed by the red-head, Starfire, who curtsied daintily. Everyone who didn't rise for the first rose for her co-star.

"Come on, we're going backstage." Dick told his comrades. The three young men rose and walked down to the stage entrance. There were young actors and actresses walking out to the streets. "Hey, excuse me." Dick shouted to someone.

"Why Richard Grayson." An older woman, with graying hair came up to him and kissed his cheeks. "What brings you to see us backstage?" She questioned.

"Actually Aileen, I'm here to see Starfire." He smiled a dashing smile.

"Oh, well, she and Raven already left. I'm sorry. I can have her give you a call though. Your number's still the same isn't it?" She asked.

"No, it's fine." Dick reacted quickly. "I'll just be on my way." He walked out pulling his friends along with him. The door shut.

3 3 3 3

Starfire and Raven sat on their respective beds, both chewing on their own diverse slices of pizza. Raven chomping on a piece of Hawaiian, while her friend ate a custom piece of pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting. A sudden whim she had.

"Raven, this is truly remarkable." Starfire sighed taking another bite.

"Really, it looks pretty gross to me."

"No, I was not referring to the pizza. I was referring to _this_ life we are now leading." Starfire explained.

"Oh, well we both knew it would happen. I just made it happen sooner." She took another slice. "But I guess you are right, this _is_ the life. I mean we're living in the best hotel in all of Jump City. We have room service, and acting jobs."

"It's weird, we came into town, and thought it would take forever to land a small role in a play. Now look at us, we're starring in the best program! It's almost like a sign. From…" she paused. "From X'Hal."

"Of course, X'Hal. The Tamaranian goddess of War, was it?" Raven laughed lightly and sipped her soda. Starfire glared.

"Do not mock the ways of my culture. Or I shall be forced to throw the popped corn at you." She threatened playfully. "Perhaps we should try out this ability they call _pay-per-view_. I am in the mood to view a film." She smiled and began to press buttons on the remote. The beginning of _Moulin Rouge_ began. Starfire sighed in enjoyment.

Raven leaned back on her bed and rolled over. She listened to Starfire quote, cry, and sing to each and every part of the movie. She, herself, was not the biggest romance fan. Slowly she sighed and fell asleep.

Starfire glanced at her friend. Surely she was asleep. Quietly in her pink pajamas she walked out to the elevator, barefoot, she pressed a button that had a bold **R** on it and the elevator went up another flight before a loud 'ping' signaled she had arrived at her destination the roof.

She walked to the ledge and looked down. She wobbled a bit at the sight of how high up she was. Inhaling she slowly lowered herself to the ground. The stars were barely visible due to the bright lights of Jump City. "If there is anything I will miss about Skipville, it is the stars." She lay on the ground and rested her hands behind her head. Slowly she began to sing a song from the play. "_There's no fight we cannot win. Just you and I Defying Gravity, with you and I Defying Gravity, they'll never bring us down…_" she was tempted to sleep up on the roof for the night. She decided against it, _Raven would worry, I think_. So instead she rose and walked to the elevator and went down to her room.

Her feet padded across the hotel floor and into her bed. She slid under the blankets and cuddled close. She took in the warmth and sighed contently for the first time in three days. Slowly the sun crept in at dawn, stirring her from slumber. Raven was already down stairs getting tea from the all you can eat buffet.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom and reached for the shower handle. She changed her mind and walked down to the gym on the ground level. There were people on exercise machines and some walking out of a small room. Starfire walked into the small room and saw a white box, long enough for her to lie down inside.

She looked at the dial, and turned it to twenty, then rested in the box in her under clothes, as to avoid lines from the box of ultraviolet rays. She rested her emerald eyes shut and fell asleep in the box waiting for her time to be up. The box beeped twenty minutes later and she crawled out, her skin held a radiant golden color. With a smile she dressed and walked back to the room, taking the elevator, and entered.

Starfire entered the room and went straight to the bathroom running the water. _Something special is going to happen today_.

**End Chapter Two**

Holy Crap. I got ten reviews already. I'm so excited! So thank you to:

angel-skie- BrassBanana-RobinRox13- A lil' like Raven- solodancer789- Emma

lil' LIK Star- they meet in this chapter as you have read. I hoped you enjoyed. My muse was being temperamental so the updates were not happening for a while.

CrazyDeafGirl- you're the only one that got that! Cookies to you! That was how I intended it. I'm stuck on spelling it with an "I" instead of a "y" I don't know why.

Stormy Dreamer- I finished the book, then I bought the soundtrack and listened to the song and was like it's perfect! I love Wicked too!

mew-xena- I read your review and just smiled like 'wow, I'm so happy this person likes it that much.' Um… Well as you saw, Robin's gonna be with a company that sponsors the plays, I'm sure Beast Boy's comedian life will come into play, and Cyborg will be the happy medium, in a way.

Review please!


	3. What is this Feeling so Sudden and New

**Defying Gravity**

**Chapter Three: What is this Feeling so Sudden and New?**

"So who did you say came to speak with me?" Kori asked Aileen as she removed her false eyelashes. She took her hair down and waited for a response.

"Richard Grayson, he's an executive for Wayne Corporations. He's a nice boy Starfire, you'll like him." Ilene smiled in a maternal fashion before walking to the other makeup tables.

"Richard Grayson," she whispered as though saying the name would give her a sense of what he was like.

"Actually the people around here know me as Dick." She gasped and turned around. Standing before her was a tall young man with ebon hair, and sapphire blue eyes.

"Oh!" She stumbled, at a loss for words. She had never felt the way she did at that moment. In Skipville she never had to think much about what to say, normally all she needed to do was smile politely and nod along agreeing with everything that everyone said. Now she knew that she needed to say something. ""I mean, hello, I am Starfire. It is very nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

There was a hiatus in their very short conversation. She bit the right corner of her bottom lip. "So, would you like to go for some food, or something? I know it's late." He sounded a bit apologetic.

"Food sounds excellent. Let me get my jacket, and tell my roommate where I'm going." She walked off in the direction of Raven. Her dark haired friend turned "I am going out." Starfire whispered before Raven could say anything.

"With who?" Raven inquired with interest.

"That man by my make-up table. He is Richard Grayson. He is handsome, no?" She couldn't force the smile off her face.

"He is, just don't be home _too_ late. Okay? We're off tomorrow, and I want to you know, do some stuff." The red haired girl nodded merrily before waking to the coat rack and removing her pink pea-coat off the hook. She met him by the door, with her various shaded pink scarf, sliding her magenta gloves over her thin fingers.

"I do not suppose much is open at this hour of night." Starfire smiled glancing at her lavender strapped watch, 11:00. Dick laughed, it was a full sound that seemed to echo in her ears.

"I wouldn't think so. There are some diners, they aren't very fancy or anything, if you want to go to one, I'm sure it can be arranged." He smiled. Starfire took note of his teeth, a habit she had developed from half of her live in braces, and noted the straight alignment, and whiteness.

She remembered wearing all the mouth gear up until halfway through freshman year. As soon as they were off everyone, boys especially, began to flock towards her in awe of her, what they called, perfection. She smiled at the thought of a place with cheap food, without a salad in sight. "That sounds nice." Starfire replied sincerely.

"Really?" Dick asked as though in shock. She nodded, smiling. "All right then." He led her to a red motorcycle. She looked at it with wide eyes. She had never been on a motorcycle before, in her life. Her last boyfriend, if you could call him that as she didn't break it off before she left, had driven an old, seventies, barely making it, jeep. For her this was a wonderful change.

Normally she would have looked at him before she climbed on "Is it…" she would ask. "Safe?" But on that night she suddenly found herself more sure of what she was doing, she had never, ever, felt like this before. Her head was high in the clouds, and she never wanted down. She climbed on the bike and pulled the helmet on and he revved the engine.

The sudden gust of wind made her see the situation. She was on the back of a motorcycle, with a boy- or man preferably- that she didn't know well. The quickened pace of the bike stopped her thoughts, she gripped tighter, he was swerving around cars, and through the heavy traffic.

He turned saying something to her; she couldn't hear him over the noise of the bike. Soon they arrived at the restaurant Richard climbed off first and helped Starfire off, then took her hand and pulled her into the diner. Little booths littered the establishment. Dick led her to the one farthest back.

She sat on the opposite side of him and stared attentively waiting for him to order. She was trying to figure him out, and then conclude what she would get. "Do you see anything you want?" he asked.

"What are you planning on nourishing yourself with?" She asked at the same time. They froze and laughed.

"I'm thinking of ordering some French fries. Maybe a coffee."

"Coffee, at eleven o'clock?" She inquired. "Is that not a bit late to be drinking caffeinated beverages?"

"I'm used to it." He shrugged and nodded as though confirming his choice.

"I think I shall get…" She paused and found something of lesser cost, "a water, and…" she scanned the menu for something. "fries, also." Richard smiled and flagged down the waiter. They places their orders. A distantly the jukebox in the corner clicked signaling a new song would be coming on. The familiar bass chords struck her ears.

She closed her eyes as the lead vocalist of _Berlin_ began to sing the melodious love theme _Take My Breath Away_. She closed her eyes and hummed along. The chorus came up and before she could stop herself, let alone notice, she began to sing. Dick couldn't bring his eyes away from her, the sound was so appealing.

The song ended and there was a small applause from the small crowd. Apparently Dick wasn't the only one that was hypnotized. Kori opened her eyes again and a pink blush crept up the back of her neck. She looked around timidly. When the applause died down she couldn't bring herself to look at Dick. When she finally did though she was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

"You have a remarkable voice," he complimented. Her cheeks flushed to a darker shade of pink

"Thank you," she whispered tucking a strand of burgundy hair behind her ear. The waiter set their plates down and walked away. She poked at the fries, reaching for the mustard she doused the fried potatoes in the yellow substance. She ate them slowly, when she had finished the busboy was sweeping the floors and the cook was cleaning the counter. "I think that they are closing."

"Me too" he whispered in agreement, throwing a ten on the table then rising. She follows suit and they walk out the door.

"Is Jump City always this cold in October?" she asked pulling her jacket tighter around her body. Dick replied with a simple _yeah_ before climbing on the bike.

"Where are you staying?" He asked before starting the bike.

"The Wayne Hotel," She replied climbing on the back securing the helmet over her hair. He revved the bike once her arms were wrapped around him. The crisp October air nipped at her neck as they raced along the city streets. She snuggled into his back, mentally noting the fact that he had a muscular back, she would tell Raven of this fact upon her arrival.

Dick rounded a corner sharply, pulling into the parking lot of the hotel. She climbed off the bike and removed the helmet, flicking her hair to straighten it out. He also climbed off his bike. "I had a lovely time, thank you." Starfire whispered softly, she pressed her candy pink lips to his cheek.

It took all his self restraint himself from grabbing hold of her arm and pressing his lips upon her own. Instead he watched her enter the building.

Starfire entered the elevator, leaned against the far wall, allowed herself to sink down and sigh in mirth. She vaguely noticed her ears pop from altitude, but she couldn't focus on anything for too long without _him_ crossing paths with the thought. The compartment made a noise and the doors opened.

She opened the suite door and walked in. "Raven?"

"Starfire, what are you doing back so late?" Raven asked sitting up in her bed. She turned off the television and walked to her friend.

"It is late?" she asked in an honest tone. With a glance at the clock she felt her jaw drop **2:43**. "Oh my, I did not realize I was gone for so long!"

Raven's lips formed a slight grin. "What were you doing with him?" She asked quirking her eyebrows suggestively.

Starfire gasped in shock. "Raven, we merely talked. And when I said goodbye he didn't even attempt to kiss me on the lips."

"You sound a little disappointed." Raven stated. Her friend's cheeks reddened.

"If I am?"

"Depends, what was he like?" Raven asked. Starfire sighed and happily spoke of her newfound companion. The smile upon her face couldn't be removed. "You've got it bad Starfire."

"What do I have that is bad? Everything I am feeling is wonderful." The red haired woman stated obliviously. Her roommate shook her head and rolled over in her bed. Starfire changed into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. She fell asleep quickly.

At nine the sun began to peek into their room causing her to stir. She climbed out of her bed and into the shower. Subconsciously she hummed _Take My Breath Away_ until Raven's fist collided with the door. "Starfire, come on! What are you doing in there, it's been an hour!"

"Sorry Raven I am almost done!" She climbed out and wrapped a hotel towel around herself. She took a smaller one and walked out of the bathroom drying her long auburn hair. "Raven, are we going to how you say, _paint the town_, today?"

"That's the plan Star, we're going to spend the day in Jump City." Raven replied walking into the bathroom and turning on the water. Starfire also walked and began to prepare for the day.

A/N: This chapter is finally done. I hate writing the third chapter of ANYTHING I realized. It's really difficult in my opinion. But here you go. I have a new concept now after this chapter I'll be sending e-mails to everyone that reviews, so I don't waste your reading time by doing this. So here you go:

lil' LIK Star-dizzy-and-delirious-solodancer789-A lil' like Raven-Jackster222-Seventy5ive-

Stormy Dreamer: I do too, often. My friend and I sing it sometimes. They, well one of them, did in this chapter. Gar will meet Raven shortly.

RobinRox13: I did, actually the whole soundtrack would make an awesome songfic thing. Gifts and Curses would definitely fit.

Crazydeafgirl- Really I didn't know X'Hal freed the Tameranians, I always figured X'Hal was a goddess or something. Learn something new everyday though right? Thanks for informing me.

Happy Holidays

P.S. I changed my penname to Starrflame if you didn't notice


	4. One Short Day

**_One Short Day_**

"Raven, look!" Starfire pointed at the tall building with reflective windows. "It goes into the clouds!" Starfire had never been to the city before, and it was showing. She gawked at the buildings in astonishment pointing at anything relatively interesting.

"It's a skyscraper Starfire, get used to it, you'll be seeing a bunch." Raven replied tonelessly. She glanced in the window of a coffee shop. "Come on, I didn't get my tea this morning." The two walked in the shop and took a booth in the back. A waiter took their orders and returned with one peppermint mocha, and an herbal tea.

They sat in silence Raven drinking her tea and Starfire sipped contently at the mocha. Until Raven asked "Why did you go out with him?" her voice held nothing more then genuine curiosity.

"Do you recall opening night?" Starfire inquired. Raven nodded. "Everyone was peeking out of the curtains and I accompanied them-

_ "Starfire come here!" A blonde haired girl called. Starfire ran over eagerly. "Look out there, at all those people" Starfire obliged timidly and peered out the red velvety curtain. _

_ Her emerald eyes floated to the balcony and locked with a pair of sapphire blue ones. She pulled away from the curtain quickly; much like a child getting caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Then curiously peered out again to catch a glimpse of him; his hair was dark, dressed in the finest suit, with a black tie. _

_ "Starfire come on, it's starting!" The blond girl playing Nessarose, Terra, whispered. Starfire pulled away and blushed._

"So you think its destiny?" Raven asked bluntly. She was nearly done with her tea.

"Yes, I suppose I do. Would you not think so?" Starfire blinked innocently. Her mocha was still halfway full and cooling off. Raven gave her a look.

"Starfire, your head's in the clouds again. You barely know him, did you kiss him?" She arched a brow at the end of her lecture. Starfire looked down at her coffee.

"You know I never _kiss_ on the first date," She paused. "A peck on the cheek is a different story entirely." She smiled. "Now Raven, you are one to talk, you _always_ kiss on the first date, sometimes more, and you know it." Starfire pursed her lips.

"Because unlike you I'm not naive like. I know what I'm doing, and I know how to make someone stop, you don't. Case in point Donovan, you know your ex-boyfriend. He talked you into so many things Starfire. Please don't let this guy hurt you." Compassion seeped into Raven's words, a rarity from her recently aquired deadpan attitude.

"Raven, thank you for worrying about me." The red-haired girl leaned across the table and hugged her best friend. "I shall not _leap into this_ relationship, I promise."

"You mean dive into," Raven corrected gently as she patted her friends back. She pulled out of the hug. "This sentimental stuff is too much for me. Let's just go before it gets worse and I throw-up." She threw a five dollar bill on the table and Starfire followed her out.

In seconds they had returned to the previous event of window shopping. "Oh I like that," Starfire pointed at an elaborately sequined purple shirt in the window.

"Then get it." Raven shrugged.

"But I'm not sure, where would I wear it?" The conversation carried on for the next half an hour. "Do you think I should?" Starfire asked. Before Raven could answer a male voice intruded.

"It would look excellent on you." The deep voice complimented. Starfire turned and smiled. She glanced at Raven who rolled her eyes as if to say 'you're disgusting'.

"Richard!" She threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you." She nearly whispered into his ear. As soon as it crossed her mind she mentally kicked herself _that sounds so desperate_. Raven cleared her throat. Starfire turned. "Oh yes. Richard this is Raven, she is my best friend. Raven this is Richard Grayson."

"Charmed," Raven shook his hand with her ever famous monotone present in her voice. Before Richard could reply his short green haired friend jumped in

"Gar Logan. You know funniest man in the city. I'm sure you've heard of me." Gar spoke with a certain air, somewhere along the lines of self-satisfied and egotistical. Raven's violet eyes didn't change at his introduction.

"I can't say that I have, heard of you that is." Kori giggled from behind her hand.

Gar narrowed his eyes and wanted to reply with a witty remark of his own when Dick said "Give it up before you fall behind." Raven arched a victorious brow and returned to her window shopping.

Starfire on the other hand began to talk to Dick about a movie she had seen a preview for. "It seems quite enjoyable, I think." She smiled kindly at him. He stopped she followed suit with some confusion.

"Really you want to go and see it? That's great; my boss gave me two tickets for the premiere in Gotham," He retorted with an equally charming smile. "Would you like to go with me?" he asked in the most professional tone he could manage around her.

"I would love to." She replied quickly with admiration clear in her voice. Raven rolled her eyes. "When will you come for me?"

"It's on Saturday at eight, so five and we'll go out to dinner." Dick planned aloud. She nodded in agreement; but of course she would nod in agreement if he asked her to drive a car off a cliff. He took her hand in his and led her along the streets, Raven and Gar followed close behind noticing as their friends fell faster for one another, from the way Starfire rested her head on his shoulder as they walked, to the way Dick squeezed her hand every few moments.

She sighed contentedly. Whenever she inhaled she could smell his very clean smell, and she liked it. They turned into a small diner and grabbed a set of seats. Starfire slid in next to Dick, across from Raven. She yearned for him to touch her. Place a hand on her knee, wrap a strong arm around her shoulders, or even graze a foot with hers. Any contact would have been welcome.

She settled for a head on his shoulder. Soon after he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she nuzzled closer. They remained that way until a strange vibrating went off. Starfire paled. Only Raven had her cell phone number, she had just purchased it a mere two days beforehand. She smiled, forcibly, yet politely. "Excuse me." She pardoned herself and walked outside. Flipping the phone up, "hello?"

"Kori,"

"Excuse me?" She inquired. She was beginning to get frightened.

"Kori Anders, I would know that voice anywhere." The voice on the other end was male. He spoke in a dreamy tone, yet deep, and threatening.

"I am sorry; I believe you have the wrong number, goodbye." She hung up quickly. Placing the phone back in her pocket she rushed inside. "Raven, we must talk." Raven stood up and walked out of the booth. "We will be not a moment." Starfire assured Dick and Gar. She pulled Raven into the ladies room and began to check under each stall.

"What's this about Starfire?" Raven's voice was impatient. She hated not knowing what was happening. Starfire pulled out her new cell phone and handed it to Raven.

"Somebody called it. Somebody that is not you, or anyone at the theater. Somebody that knows me as Kori." Her voice trembled. She didn't know why she was so frightened, or why tears were coming to her eyes. She bit her lip to stop them. "Why would they call me? What do they want?"

"I'm not sure Starfire. It's strange…" Raven faded off as she stared at the recent calls. "Do you know this number?" Starfire peered at it. She shook her head _no_ and stopped biting her lip. The coppery taste of her own blood touched her tongue. She looked to Raven, and before she could speak Raven replied. "We'll just have to be careful. No slip ups. Okay?" Starfire nodded and they walked out the door and back to the table.

"Sorry that took so long," Starfire smiled sweetly. "We had"

"No need to explain," Gar held his hands up. Raven took a sip from her water and the corners of her lips barely turned up. "So… How does it feel to be painted green most of the week?" Raven glared darkly at him. Starfire smiled a real smile, and her friend ignored the question.

**DEFYINGXGRAVITY**

"Starfire I want you to try going up another octave." The director informed the red head. She looked up in shock. She was barely making it with the octave she was hitting. Yet she nodded.

"I shall try," the director patted her shoulder and walked away. Raven entered the rehearsal studio. She was drinking an herbal tea. "Hello Raven." Starfire pulled a lemon from her messenger bag. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine, thanks. What's with the lemon?" Raven inquired.

"I am keeping my voice in shape as they are asking me to go up another octave." She replied cutting a quarter of the lemon out and sucking the juice off of it. She cringed at the sour taste. "Come friend," she blinked and shuddered from the taste. "Let us rehearse,"

"If you say so Starfire,"

"Defying Gravity! Raven, Starfire to your spots!" The choreographer, Monsieur Mumbo, as he preferred to be called, shouted. The girls obeyed.

"_Elphie, listen to me_," Starfire stated looking at Raven, "_just say you're sorry_." A tall man walked in the rehearsal room. Starfire didn't notice until the number was through with. He was clapping politely and exchanging words with Mumbo.

"Starfire, would you be a dear and do the reprise for As long as you're mine?" Mumbo inquired, _Bruce Wayne_! The name came to her, Dick's boss, which meant Dick was present! She nodded did her part and walked out of the rehearsal to "get a bottle of water" She could see him from the doorway; he was leaning casually against a doorframe listening as someone spoke animatedly to him.

She heard him laugh; his laugh was deep from the stomach. It brought a smile to her face. She walked closer towards him. The closer she got the quieter the chatting became. Which was strange, didn't talking get louder? Then it made sense when she was near. They weren't really talking at all. They were kissing.

**a/n: sorry I haven't updated in like half a year-ish. I've recently dove into a new "obsession" which as always is a musical, so my inspiration left this story but alas it has returned. If you have any ideas for me to use in here please post them in a review. I'll try to use them!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed**


	5. On My Own

_**On My Own**_

The rehearsal hall became blurry to her emerald eyes. She trembled and stumbled as she made her way back to the room the practice was held in. Her mind wouldn't stop re-creating that horrible picture; each time it did a disgusting taste became increasingly greater in her throat.

"Star!" Dick cried pushing the woman away from him. The cry only increased her speed. She walked to the bathroom and collapsed behind the door. She buried her tear-stained face in her hands and sobbed. "Starfire let me explain! Star please," he finished pathetically.

"What is there to explain Richard? I am not blind and you were never mine to lose. We were never an _item_, as you say." She began to regain her breath realizing that she was taking more than a water break; she needed to get back to rehearsal. How would she do that without walking by him?

Unless she became invisible it was impossible. Invisible, magic, Raven! What would Raven do? _Raven would never get herself involved in something like this_, her mind cruelly reminded her. _If she did though she would act as cool as an ice cube, like nothing was bothering her_. Starfire tried to figure out a way to act like she didn't care. _Walk out and do not look back?_ She liked that plan, as it was the only one that she could plot in such short time.

She walked to the sink and filled it with water. She dunked her face into the cool water letting it take the swelling from her eyes and cheeks. She took a breath and patted her face dry. Then walked to the door.

Dick leapt to his feet. "Starfire." She walked by him trying to keep her nose in the air. "Starfire wait! Please stop, Starfire!" he shouted grabbing onto her arm.

"Richard please leave me alone." She tried to keep walking.

"I won't until you listen to me." Starfire continued to struggle. Realizing she was not getting anywhere she stood still. "Star that was a friend of mine. She didn't mean anything by it, and neither did I. I don't know how it happened, please Star forgive me, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Let me go please I need to get to rehearsal." She broke free and entered the room followed by Richard.

"There you are Miss Fire, mister Wayne wanted to hear _Defying Gravity_," Monsieur Mumbo commanded nudging her out to the make do stage. Richard sat down next to Bruce and watched the duo. Raven looked at her friend with concern. Starfire shook her head discreetly. The piano began.

"_Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once? Instead of flying off the handle!_" Starfire cried in acted frustration. "_I hope you're happy, I hope you're happy now. I hope you're happy how you hurt you're cause forever. I hope you think you're clever!_" Starfire folded her arms across her chest and faced opposite her friend

"_I hope you're happy, I hope you're happy too! I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition!" _Raven shouted in return. They harmonized and amazed Mister Bruce Wayne, his ward and CEO Richard stared at Starfire much like he had the first time he saw her.

As they finished they were rewarded with an enthusiastic applause, "Take a break you two, we need to teach the new dancers the Witch Hunters song, and the opening act, and… Actually they need to learn the whole show, so off you go. Rehearsal tomorrow."

"We'll be here." Raven answered packing her things into a bag she zipped it up. Starfire blankly gazed at her bag; she was clearly deep in thought. "Starfire, are you coming?" Raven jolted her out of her thoughts.

"oh yes, one moment." She looked over at Dick half expecting him to rush to her, he didn't. She swung the bag over her shoulder and followed her friend out the door. "He doesn't love me." She whispered quietly, she was surprised when Raven heard her.

"What are you talking about Starfire?" Raven jerked and faced her.

"Richard. He does not love me as I foolishly thought he did." She glanced down as Raven pressed the elevator button. "I don't know why I thought he would love me." She sighed with dejection "I suppose I did not heed your advice and I allowed myself to become too attached to him in a matter of days."

"Starfire, don't be an idiot, of course he loves you. Why would you think that he didn't? What did he do?"

"He was talking to someone, and they kissed. He chased after me that is why I was away so long. I did what you would do, or what I thought you would do and walked out and ignored him." Starfire explained as the elevator opened. They walked out, Raven slid her sunglasses onto her nose.

"I see." They hailed a cab. "Well, what did you expect after you ignored him?"

"I was wishing for him to run after me, pleading for my forgiveness." Starfire stated rationally. Raven blinked at her from behind the glasses. "No?"

"No, Star, when I ignore someone for whatever reason it may be, I don't want them to follow after me. You're a great actress, if you wanted him to get a cold shoulder he would have gotten it and that may keep him away for good." She shrugged. "Besides it's not like he was sorry about it right?" Starfire's face paled. "Oh Azar are you kidding me?"

"No! Oh he did apologize, and he was truly sorry."

"He was kissing another girl Starfire, you had every right to be mad at him." Raven tried to reason.

"No I must call him." She pulled out her phone. Only to have it taken away.

"Starfire, what are you going to say? _Oh Richard forgive me, I had every right to be mad at you, but you're just so handsome, and the past **two** days that I've known you you have not pushed me to do anything I did not want to do and I am willing to give you a second chance_." She mocked. "What are you doing?"

"Could you repeat that please? I like the way it sounds." Raven gawked in disbelief.

"No! If he really wants you to forgive him he'll apologize to you." Raven clarified. "Now we're here." Raven climbed out and paid the driver, Starfire accompanied her.

"Look it's them!" A bright light flashed temporarily blinding the young women. Raven looked around in complete bafflement. "Starfire how about a smile!" She turned to the voice shouting her name.

"Raven what are they doing?" She asked. "Are they not to only photograph movie stars?"

"I know as much about it as you do Starfire." A bulb flashed in her face, "Get the hell away from me!" She shoved them to the side and walked into the hotel with Starfire at her heels. The walked to the elevator.

"I'm calling Richard when we go in."

"Don't start that Starfire, if he wants to see you again he'll call. Who knows maybe he thought of you as just another conquest."

"Don't say such things," Starfire whispered in a broken voice. "He's not like that anymore." She sank to her knees.

"Star, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but you can't teach a guy with that kind of an attitude to be different" Her monotone was presentiment.

"he… you're probably right Raven. I shall not call him," she sighed defeated. Raven was the only one she had, and Raven had never been wrong before, she was only protective because Starfire was naïve and quite fragile. Starfire knew that and she was thankful to have someone to take care of her for X'Hal knew she couldn't take care of herself.

They entered their hotel room and Starfire fell back on her bed. "Are we performing tonight?"

"Yeah, hopefully the new members of the chorus learned their parts." Raven replied. Starfire looked at the clock; it was only 2:30 they had to leave by four to make it into makeup.

"Would you wake me up when we need to go?" Starfire asked.

"Of course." Raven knew her friend well. Starfire wouldn't fall asleep, she would merely lie there, on the bed with her eyes closed trying not to cry. Raven sat next to her and took on the role of best friend for a few minutes and stroked her hair. "It's for the best Kori."

"I know Raven, but why does it feel so wrong?" She cuddled close to her dear friend.

"I don't know Kori. I really don't know." With that Starfire amazingly fell asleep. Raven reached for her MP3 player and searched for a song she liked. Instead one of the songs Starfire enjoyed began to play. It was from Les Miserables, I Dreamed a Dream, she never really found a reason for the bright and bubbly Starfire to enjoy such a sad song.

Normally she would change it but she decided to _try _to find the thrill Star found in the music. _There was a time when men were kind, when their voices were soft, and there words inviting; there was a time that it all went right._ When the song ended Raven could see how Starfire could enjoy it. She would never admit it though.

She sat for the next hour and a half listening to Franz Ferdinand, and The Killers. Then she shook her friend awake and they left for the theater.

For the next four hours Raven endured hair and her least favorite part, the make up. Starfire sat at a table getting her hair pulled back and tucked under a blonde wig, one thing they didn't have opening night.

For once in all the days Raven had known her, Starfire had lacked the enchanting smile and the twinkle in her eyes. Raven had no idea how well the show would do without the leading lady's gorgeous grin. The make up artists were finished with Raven's makeup and Starfire was at a piano backstage warming up.

"Everyone gather round!" Monsieur Mumbo cried circling them up. He began a lecture with words of encouragement. Then sent them off onto the stage.

Starfire had managed to go the entire first act without looking at the balcony, where she knew Richard was located. On her reprise of Raven's song "Not that girl" however she glanced up with sad eyes.

"_Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart._" She bit her lip. "_There's a girl I know, he loves her so,_" her voice quivered with tears. "_I'm not, that girl_" tears spilled down her face once she was backstage.

Terra, the girl playing Nessarose, ran to her with a box of tissues. "Here Starfire. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"It is nothing friend Terra," she whispered preparing to see Raven's next song. Once the show concluded the cast walked out for their bow. Then retired to the backstage for the removal of their makeup.

"Everyone! Bruce Wayne is coming back!" one of the extras cried happily.

"Are you all right Starfire? You're getting pale." Her makeup artist commented.

"I am fine thank you Deb." Bruce Wayne and his CEO had arrived and had the entire crew hovering around them. Monsieur Mumbo was escorting them around.

"And here we have the leading ladies. You didn't have a chance to meet them this is Miss Starfire, and Miss Raven." The choreographer introduced.

"Hello," Mister Wayne nodded. "I must say your performances were magnificent."

"Thank you Mister Wayne." The young women chorused, Starfire more so than Raven.

"That's the first time I've seen Glinda portrayed with such an emotional range. Your reprise was so realistic."

"Thank you sir, you are giving me far too much credit though." Starfire beamed.

"Credit is given where it is deserved," Mr. Wayne stated. "Miss Raven…"

"Raven, just Raven."

"Raven, your Elphaba was remarkable, she captivated the crowd." Then for the first time in the nineteen years of her life Raven blushed. "This is Richard Grayson" Mr. Wayne pointed to Dick. "He's being surprisingly quiet this evening, the only way I could tell he was alive was when you came onstage." He explained to Starfire.

"Hello Mister Grayson." The redhead nodded.

Richard didn't reply the hurt look in his eyes was word enough. It took all of Starfire's self-control not to take him into her arms and hold him.

Sometime during an uncomfortable silence Starfire's cell phone began to chime _Take My Breath Away_; _I really need to change that_ she thought to herself. She realized that Richard and Raven were in the room together, the only people with her number.

Slowly she opened it. "Hello?"

"Hello Kori."

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I have to leave you with another cliffie. I'll start writing as soon as I get this posted. Next chapter there should be some BB/Raven action going on.


	6. The Point of No Return

**_Chapter Six: The Point of No Return_**

Starfire shivered as the voice continued to speak. "We've missed you back at home." His voice was chilling, and threatening. "I see you," her wide eyes grew wider as she looked around. She saw him, with his cold grey eyes and black hair, and she fainted.

Richard caught her and held her close. Raven reached for the phone and growled into it, "leave us alone," then hung up.

"Who was that?" Dick asked as the rest of the cast and crew were in shambles.

"It was nobody. I need to get her home. Can you bring her outside and set her in a cab?" Dick nodded. Then just as he said he would he carried Starfire to the cab. His worry hadn't subsided and he continued to inquire as to the mysterious phone call. Raven brushed him off, but took note of his concern.

"Raven if something's going on I'd like to help."

"Thank you, but I think we have everything under control." Raven shut the cab door and the driver sped off.

Raven looked at her only friend. Dick seemed good for her, then again so did X. And look where he had gotten them. Since she had acquired a friend she had always considered Starfire to be the equivalent of a favorite toy, if anyone stole her away they would die, much like a porcelain doll, Starfire was fragile, in the mind more than physically. Raven couldn't count the times she had knocked someone out for yelling at her.

Starfire began to come to. "Raven he is here! X he has found me!" She cried jerking upright. "Where am I?"

"You're in a taxi cab; we're on our way home." Raven replied calmly.

"He was there Raven." Her eyes were wide and filled with terror. "He… I saw him, and oh God." She began to shake with tears.

"It's all right, he's not in here, and nobody could have gotten out of the door we walked out of." Raven replied handing the driver a wad of bills and climbing out followed by a Starfire who had reverted back to seventh grade.

The elevator took them to their room which they entered, and Starfire locked and bolted anything that could have been locked. Raven fell back on her bed and closed her eyes. She heard a thud. Then another, followed by _oof_!

"Starfire what are you doing?" Raven didn't need to open her eyes to know Starfire had been doing something off the wall. Starfire looked over at Raven as she was dragging things across the carpet, and placing them in front of the door.

"Keeping X out,"

"And keeping us in? Put the dresser back." Raven demanded. "Get some sleep. We have rehearsal tomorrow, try to relax." Starfire tried to listen and climbed into the bed parallel to Raven's.

"Raven I am frightened."

"Me too Star, me too…"

"""""

"I don't know what I'm gonna do." Dick groaned as he twirled a wrench between his fingers. He sat on the hood of an old car as Vic Stone, was wheeled beneath it, and Gar was being Gar, and pretending he was driving.

"Vrroooom, Neeeerrrmmmm, Errrrrrhhhhh." Gar sat behind the wheel of the car jerking the wheel back and forth. Vic and Richard ignored him and continued chatting.

"I dunno man, what can you do though? You were with another chick, and she busted you. There's not much that can be done." Vic stated logically. "Can you hand me the crescent wrench?"

Dick handed him the wrench. "I'm going to get her to forgive me how ever much begging it takes!"

"Hey you guys are coming to Barrel of Laughs tonight?" Gar inquired oblivious to the entire conversation.

"That's it!" Dick cried, he bounded off the hood and over to the drivers window in three steps. "Call Raven and ask her to come! She'll bring Starfire and I'll be ready to beg and plead and do what I have to do to get her forgiveness!"

"Um… Dick, one problem, I don't know the number." Gar remarked. Dick pulled out his phone.

"Man you are crazy." Vic declared. "What makes you think this Raven chick will even wanna go."

"Gar'll just have to convince her," Dick dialed the number and handed Gar the phone, "he can do it."

"Yeah can I have the number for Raven… no there's no last name. DO I wanna leave a message?"

"Oh, damn it. They're at rehearsal. Call Starfire's cell phone and ask for Raven." Dick replied logically.

"No I don't want to leave a message. Bye." Gar hung up. "I feel like an idiot."

"How's that different than normal?" Vic asked. Gar chucked a tool at him in response. "Seriously though man how do you know if she'll say yes? From what Gar said she seems like a stick in the mud."

"She wants what's best for Starfire. Somehow he has to convince her of that." Dick stated logically.

DefyGravityDefyGravityDefyGravity

"Why are we here Raven?" Starfire glanced around with wide eyes. She reminded Raven of an infant when it comes out of the womb, without the blood. Her innocence was sickening. At least to someone who had known the world for a good nineteen years it was disgusting. They had always been different throughout high school. It was a wonder their friendship survived.

Raven was very cold towards others, while Starfire was bubbly and kind to anyone within a ten foot radius of her. Nobody was mean to Starfire besides Raven herself, and that was only to "toughen her up", most people were afraid of breaking Starfire, and the ones that weren't and did usually ended up stuffed in a small space broken themselves.

"To see Gar Logan perform." Raven answered simply. Starfire looked at her in a perplexed fashion.

"Why? I thought you declared he was annoying and immature. Not to mention…"

"Yeah I know I said all that. But he called and asked if we wanted to come and see him. I decided you could use a laugh right now." Raven mentally cringed, doing things for Starfire resulted in hugging.

"Thank you for thinking of me Raven. But what happens if Richard is here?" Starfire asked. _That's the whole point of this_, Raven mentally replied.

"Then you can talk to him, if you want him back… you do still want him back, right?" Raven asked with a hint of slyness to her voice.

"Oh very much."

"Okay, here's a table let's sit down and…"

"Ladies, it's great to see you here." Gar popped in as he set a sweet tea in front of Starfire, and an herbal tea in front of Raven.

"Sweet tea is my favorite Garfield Logan thank you." Starfire beamed.

"C'mon Star call me Gar, or Logan, whichever you want." Gar laughed.

"All right Gar." Starfire smiled. She took a sip of the tea and groaned happily. A tall man with brown skin appeared moments later.

"Hey Vic this is Starfire, and Raven." Gar introduced. Raven nodded acknowledging and Starfire shook his hand. He whistled low in response to the redheads grip. "This is Vic Stone."

"Pleased to meet 'cha little ladies." He grinned. Starfire giggled for the third time in the day, three times more than she had giggled in the previous day. Raven nodded Vic sat down at the table. The conversation flowed marvelously after that. Starfire was entranced by the stories the boys told, as for Raven, she could care less, she had an herbal tea, that seemed to keep her zoned out for a while.

"Hey guys." Dick appeared looking as smooth as ever. Starfire seemed to be the only surprised one. His shocking sapphire blue eyes locked with her emerald ones, she could feel a smile crawl up until it reached her eyes.

"Hello," she greeted, and suddenly they were the only people in the room. He walked over and sat in the chair next to her. He took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the top.

"Star, I'm so sorry about what happened." He didn't release her hand.

"You need not feel guilt Richard, for it is I who should be apologizing for not listening to you when you explained what had really happened. I am sorry." Then they kissed and what little parts of the real world remained disappeared. Starfire felt his hands in her hair and wrapped hers around his neck.

His hand crept up to her waist underneath her shirt and Raven cleared her throat. The pair pulled away and Starfire blushed. Then Gar walked on stage. Starfire burst out laughing. When Vic, Dick, and Raven stared at her she smiled and said "Is he not the funny?" It was obvious that her intentions were true, when were they not? So the others exchanged a look and turned to the stage.

Dick rested his hand on Starfire's knee. She looked at him with a quirked brow. They barely paid attention to the show aside from Starfire laughing at whatever she heard to encourage Gar on. They were too caught up in one another to notice anything outside of the other. His thumb made tiny circles around her kneecap as they stared at one another. Gar ended his show and announced that he wanted to celebrate. This in Gar terms meant going out to a diner and getting as much food as possible.

"Come back to my place with me." Dick whispered into Starfire's ear. She gasped lightly, such an invitation should not be taken lightly she should think about it for a long period of time and… She ignored the sensible part of her brain and nodded agreeing to his suggestion. She laced her fingers into his and looked at Raven.

"I am going with Dick tonight; do not wait up for me. I will see you at rehearsal tomorrow." Starfire smiled and winked. Raven's violet eyes widened. Was she serious?

Starfire followed Dick to his car. They each knew what was to come of the evening and couldn't help but urge it faster. At stop lights they would exchange urgent kisses, and the whole time he was driving Dick's hand was roaming her body. She did everything in her power to encourage it.

At the apartment complex the pair kissed until they reached the elevators. The doors shut and Starfire's legs wrapped around his waist. He had her pressed against the elevator wall. They were feeling any part of the other they could. Their lips parted, but the contact never stopped. Starfire caught her breath while Dick placed kisses along her jaw, and neck.

The elevator opened to Dick's penthouse. Dick fumbled for the doorknob to his room and the pair fell in, encased in the darkness of the night.

A/N: Chapter 6 complete! Whoo! Review please!


End file.
